Fits, Giggles & Invitations
by charmony
Summary: LW8 - Emily decides it's time to let the team in on a couple of little secrets...and gets a great deal of enjoyment out of the reactions that result from her chosen method.


**A/N: Hello All! Hopefully you'll like the light, fun and fluffy moments peppered throughout this short story. It's more a filler than anything else but I hope it is still enjoyable for all. No Jack this time (except in flashback), but I promise he will be well and truly back in the next piece.**

**I really wasn't expecting this little series of stories to have such a following. But it does and it is because of all of you that it continues on. Thanks for your wonderful words of encouragement Danzjaron, Wtiger5, sarahb2007, greengirl82, HGRHfan35, Hazmatt, x-MJ-x, HPforever-after and Myriddin (for When You Wish Upon A Star and The Innocence of the Child).**

**Now, I just want to make two promises here. The first is that I promise to take _very_ good care of Emily's body through this multiple pregnancy. I already have that all figured out in my head. The second, and far more important (I feel) promise that I am going to make is this; I promise that, even though Paget is leaving Criminal Minds, I will NEVER stop writing her into my stories. She will live on forever in my mind and in my fiction.**

**This is Life's Wishes 8 and is all about the giggles.**

Fits, Giggles & Invitations

Emily looked through the envelopes in her hand as she stepped off the lift after checking she was on the right floor. She had two sets she was giving out and both sets were for a very small, very exclusive set of people; and some of those people were right here now in front of her.

"Morning all!" she called cheerfully as she approached JJ, Penelope and Morgan.

_Oh this is gonna be so much fun today._

"Hey you. You look incredibly rosy-cheeked this morning. Did you have a good three days off?" Penelope asked as they hugged briefly.

Emily smiled even as she breathed deeply in an attempt to keep from tearing up as she remembered Jack's words to her at the park just a few short days ago.

_Jack grinned suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "It means I get all my wishes granted this year. Alright!"_

_Emily and Aaron exchanged a confused look._

"_All your wishes son?" Aaron asked slowly._

"_Yup. I wished for a little brother or sister and now I'm getting three of them. Wow, I must have wished really, really hard huh?"_

"_And your other wish?" Emily asked with a smile._

_He looked at her and said with a pleased smile, "I also wished for a mummy...and I got you."_

Poor Jack had been so confused when after a moment to assimilate what he'd said, she'd burst into tears. It had taken a long time to calm her down but when she'd been coherent enough to speak, it had taken her less than thirty seconds to communicate her response.

"_Well Jack, I wished for a family at Christmas and I got your father, whom I love very much, and I got you, whom I also love more than anything. And who could ask for a better son than you?"_

Of course, then Jack had started crying and this had set her off again as she embraced him. Luckily for both of them, Aaron had been there to hold and rock them until they were all calm enough to head home. The questions they had been peppered with were many and varied but the prevalent dismay at the realisation that it would be _ages_ before he could play with his siblings had coloured almost the whole conversation. But then they'd arrived home and _everyone_ had taken a nap before dinner and felt better for it. Jack had even graciously said that he would be patient and wait. That had set off the giggles again, but it had been wonderful to know that Jack was happy with the whole outcome.

"I had a fantastic three days off. Feel like a new woman. And I have something for all three of you."

She finished finding the right invitations and handed them out. One to Morgan and two each to Penelope and JJ.

"Why do the girls get two and I only get one?"

She started to back up with a cheeky smile blooming slowly on her face, watching as JJ and Penelope opened the first of their invitations...the ones that Morgan _didn't_ get.

"Well Morgan, I can rectify that in a heartbeat if you _really_ want to be present at my baby shower."

She turned her back on them and approached the door leading into the bullpen.

_And here it comes in three, two, one..._

"What?"

_Bullseye!_

The shriek from the throats of two very different women and the shout that came from the male standing with them turned heads fast and brought two men out of their offices rapidly. She simply smiled serenely at everyone and began to hand out invitations. Aaron saw what she was doing and leaned back against the wall with a grin. Dave came down the stairs to meet her as she held out the invitation to him.

"You throwing a party Emily?"

_No party, just a celebration of our elopement which happened almost three months ago._

"Not so much a party as a dinner. I thought it was a bit overdue."

"A _bit?_"

She turned to look at Reid, who had paled as he looked at his invitation. "What happened to the wedding?"

_He's so cute going red in the face and with his voice squeaking crazily like that. Ah, what entertainment this is._

Dave had of course reacted immediately to Reid's question and opened up his invitation. Emily patted his arm lightly and moved up to stand beside Aaron.

"Are you having fun beloved heart? Because they all look like they're going to faint."

JJ and Penelope suddenly came charging along the raised walk, snagged her by the arms, and towed her along behind them on the way to the meeting room. Once through the door, JJ shut it firmly behind them.

_I really shouldn't laugh, I know I shouldn't; it's just all so dramatic._

"You're pregnant," Penelope stated flatly.

Emily smiled, her hand immediately going to her abdomen as she nodded happily. But because she couldn't help herself, she added in a slow drawl, "Well, actually there's nothing going on. I just thought I'd throw a baby shower for the fun of it."

Penelope blinked and frowned at her. JJ snapped her fingers. "Huh! I _knew_ there was something kinky going on when I walked in on you with that test in the bathroom. I should have followed it up then but I let you put me off because I knew we were late for that meeting."

"I would have told you I wasn't pregnant."

"Well, good thing you didn't since that would have been lying to me."

"Not when the test was lying to _me_."

They both looked at her blankly and she giggled, causing them both to frown at her. "Sorry, but you both looked so comical just now. I took three pregnancy tests and all of them came out negative. It took a blood test to prove it and that only happened a week ago."

"Okay, so now it's proven, you're having a baby shower. How pregnant are you?"

"About eleven weeks."

"Was it the missed periods that tipped you off?"

"That, and the fact that there was a little kick."

"But babies don't start kicking until _at least_ four months. How is that possible?"

She shrugged without answering. The doctor had figured it had to do with there being three babies vying for space; one just got lucky enough to make a move they'd felt as they shifted around. It hadn't happened again and the ultrasound had proven that they were no more grown than eleven weeks. So eleven weeks pregnant she was.

"Okay, so there was an anomaly. As long as mum and bub are both healthy?" When Emily nodded vigorously, Penelope continued, "So that means we get to go baby shopping. But I'm confused; it says here to shop in three's. What does that mean?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be really smart? Come on, think about it; why would I ask you to shop in three's?"

_Waiting...waiting...still waiting; wow! I didn't think it would be that hard to figure out. Hmm...maybe I should have been more specific._

"Well, I suppose you could be future thinking for when you have more kids later. Wait, who's the father?"

She rolled her eyes. "Open the other invitation and find out."

They had clearly decided to chuck the question of 'three's' and what it meant into the too-hard basket; after exchanging a quick look, they both tugged open the other envelopes in their hands.

_Well this one..._

"What?"

_...really didn't take that long at all._

"You're getting married to Hotch?"

_Hmm...not sure I've _ever_ heard JJ squeak like that. But it was just as cute as Reid's._

"Read it again darling; I'm already married to Aaron. This is just the dinner for you all to share in and celebrate our marriage with us."

"So did you get married because you're pregnant?"

She rolled her eyes. "No Pen; we got married because we fell in love with each other."

"And the baby shower three's shopping?"

"Keep thinking on that one. I want to see how long it takes you to figure it out."

And having said that, she opened the door behind her and walked out, leaving two incredibly baffled women watching her walk away.

"You're having _way_ too much fun with this," Aaron murmured to her as she walked past.

She turned between one step and the next, blew him a kiss and turned back in the next step to walk calmly down the stairs and head back towards her desk. She ignored the looks she was getting from Dave, Morgan and Reid as she settled in to tackle the paperwork sitting on her desk. She'd been working for a few minutes, with the guys huddled around Reid's desk and whispering when Penelope's voice rang out across the bullpen.

"OMG! Emily Prentiss, or Hotchner, or whatever the dickens your last name is; are you having _three_ babies all at once!"

Emily checked her watch and sighed. "Damn," she muttered. She'd lost the bet over how quickly the girls would figure out how many babies she was having. She pulled out her wallet and grabbed a twenty. Handing it to Aaron, who quickly pocketed it as she walked past, she kissed Penelope lightly on the cheek.

"Yes, I am."

The screaming started all over again behind her as she walked past all the shocked faces on the way back to her desk. Totally satisfied with the reaction, she went back to work with a happy smile.

_That was _way_ more fun than I'd anticipated. Remind me to do it again sometime._

**End**

**A/N: Watch this space cause there'll be another one coming shortly; a longer one that details both the baby shower and the dinner celebrating their elopement.**

**Please review and let me know what you think with the conveniently placed button right below this request. **


End file.
